When You Think It's Over
by Don'tSayINeverGaveUAnything
Summary: SEQUEL TO WHEN YOU THINK YOU KNOW SOMEONE! He is back and he is determined to ruin the lives of those who have ruined his... starting with Nathan and Haley's son JAMIE! Btw you can understand the story if you haven't read the previous one. Xxxx.
1. when a stranger rings the doorbell

_I'm back! With a sequel!! Finally :) it took me long enough :p I've got another idea! This follows a couple of years after the school shooting. 4 years, six months and two days, to be exact ;) But I don't know whether or not you'll like it, so give it a shot :) **Btw if you haven't read 'When You Think You Know Someone', it's ok, cuz all you really need to know in order to understand this story is the fact that Peyton Sawyer is dead and Jake Jagielski is the bad guy.** Love And Kisses._

* * *

**When a stranger rings the doorbell**_  
_

Nathan was standing at the door, glancing at his watch for the 100th time.

"Hales!" he yelled. "We're going to be late!"

"Just five more minutes!" she yelled from upstairs.

Nathan sighed and walked into the living room, where he saw little Jamie watching a DVD and sucking his thumb, while holding his favourite teddy bear. He smiled at the sight of his son and leaned against the wall.

Sometimes, when he watched Jamie, his chest hurt. He loved him so much it physically hurt. After Haley had given birth to their son, he had been overcome with this feeling he hadn't been able to get rid off ever since. This unbelievable love for his child. He would have never believed anyone was able to love someone as much as he loved Jamie. He would always be there to protect him and he would never let anyone hurt him.

"I'm ready!" Haley yelled, interrupting his thoughts.

Nathan turned around and watched his wife as she graciously walked down the stairs.

"You look... " Nathan stuttered. "Wow!"

Haley laughed and quickly kissed him.

"That's the reaction I was hoping for." She smiled. "But we have to go, now! The game is already starting!"

Nathan nodded and grabbed his wallet.

"Carrie, we'll be home around twelve!" he yelled at the nanny, before closing the door.

"Alright!" Carrie yelled at a closed door.

She was sitting in the kitchen, reading a book, while glancing at Jamie every ten minutes.

"I wish I could go to a Raven's game once... " she mumbled to herself. "I wouldn't mind watching coach Lucas for 48 minutes."

She smirked and shook her head, while turning over her book.

A large picture of Lucas Scott was spread across the backflap.

She sighed and stared at the clock.

08.30

* * *

10.06

Carrie jumped up a little as she heard the doorbell ring. She put her book down and looked at Jamie. He was still watching TV and cuddling his bear.

"Who could that be?" she whispered. "At this hour?"

She walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

Her voice was shaky. She had seen too many movies about babysitters getting killed.

"Carrie, right?" A strange man laughed. "God, I have heard so much about you!"

"Ye... yes, that's me." She cautiously smiled. "Who... "

She was interrupted by a little girl who started pulling her shirt.

"Oooh!" Carrie squeeled. "And who might this be?"

"I'm Jenny." The little girl shyly said, before hiding behind her father's back.

"Well, hello, Jenny!" she smiled.

She looked back at the man and now felt much safer about having him around.

"Is she yours?" she asked.

"Yes she is." He answered proudly, while carressing Jenny's hair.

"Unfortunately her mother passed away a few years away, God bless her soul." He added.

Carrie nodded and put her hand on her mouth. "Oh, poor thing."

"Peyton Sawyer." He sighed. "God, I miss her so much."

Carrie noticed his eyes tearing up and offered him to come inside.

"Are you a friend of the family?" she asked, while leading him into the living room.

"Yes, I'm... Hi, Jamie!" he yelled, while giving the little guy a hug

Jamie pulled back a little and frowned at him.

"He's a little shy." The man said to Carrie, while giving Jamie an angry look.

Carrie nodded and offered to make him a cup of coffee.

"Yes, please." The man gratefully accepted her offer.

Carrie walked into the kitchen to make him some coffee.

* * *

'_What a nice man'_ she thought to herself. '_Good with kids, funny, cute... I wonder if he's single'_  
She did find it strange, on the other hand, that nor Nathan nor Haley had ever mentioned him before. If he was a friend of the family, then why had she never seen him before, either? 

"Milk?" she yelled.

No answer.

"Sugar?" she tried again.

"Black it is... " she answered herself.

She walked into the living room, her hands filled with coffee and cookies.

"So, do you have a n... " she stopped talking and looked around.

The living room was empty and Jamie's teddy bear was lying on the couch, alone.

"That's odd." Carrie whispered. "Jamie never goes anywhere without that bear."

She walked further into the living room and started to shiver because of the cold wind coming out of the hall. She turned around to see the front door was open. Her cups and cookies fell to the floor as she started to yell.

"Jamie?!" she screamed, while running outside. "JAAMIIEEE?!"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Should I continue? I've got to tell you I've got a lot more up my sleeve and I hope you liked the first chap already. Please review and let me know! Xxxxx.**


	2. Could that help in any way?

_Sorry I let you wait so long, it won't happen again! I've just had some troubles with the computer. All better now! Enjoy and please review! Love and kisses!_

**Could that help in any way?**

Haley looked at her husband and laughed at the thought of how happy she was.

"This is nice." She smiled.

Nathan nodded.

"Finally we can spend some time together. It's nice to have Jamie around, but sometimes I just want to be alone with you."

He grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Me too." She replied.

A waiter came rushing to their table and asked for their attention.

"Excuse me, mister and misses Scott?" he asked. "There's an urgent phonecall for you."

They glanced at eachother and both stood up.

"I'll go." Haley said.

She quickly walked over to a phone in the corned of the restaurant and answered it.

* * *

Nathan watched his wife as she practically collapsed while hearing the message.

He got up and ran into her direction.

"Who was it? What's wrong?" he yelled.

Haley stared through the window and dropped the horn.

"It's... " she tried to speak.

Nathan opened his mouth but closed it again, waiting for her to continue.

"Jamie is gone."

He opened his mouth again.

"What do you mean, gone? Carrie was there. How can he be gone?"

"She says a man came to the door and took him."

"A man took him? How is that possible?" he yelled.

"I don't know!" Haley answered.

Her voice was trembling with dispare.

Nathan quickly asked for the bill and they rushed home.

* * *

As the ran through the door, Carrie was sitting in the kitchen, crying her eyes out.

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Nathan yelled at her.

The babysitter now started to cry hysterically.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he continued. "WE TRUST OUR CHILD TO YOU AND YOU LET HIM GET KIDNAPPED?!"

Haley stood against the wall, crying silently.

She wanted to tell him to stop yelling, but actually she wanted to do the same thing.

She just didn't have the strength aymore.

Nathan tried to calm himself down and sat down.

"What did he look like? That man?" he asked.

Carrie sobbed and made an effort to think straight.

"He had brown hair, kind of curly, dark eyes, quite... handsome."

She almost threw up while saying that word.

The thought of a kidnapper being handsome just made her sick.

"Did he... " Nathan gasped. " Did he say or do anything that could tell us who he is?"

Carrie shook her head and stared at the ground.

Both Nathan and Haley sighed.

"No, wait!" she suddenly remembered. "He did talk about his wife who had passed away."

The desperate parents looked her in the eye, hoping for an answer.

"But what was her name... "

For a while no one said anything until Carrie jumped up.

"Peyton, that was her name!"

Haley stopped breathing for a moment and Nathan put both hands on his head, while closing his eyes and hoping he had heard this wrong.

"Could that help in any way?" Carrie asked.

* * *

**Oh, I think it could help... I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know! Tips and stuff are welcome! PS this was a short chapter, the next one will be longer! Xxxxx.**

* * *


	3. He's back

A little while later, Nathan and Haley found there was a note taped to the door.

"_You don't know what it feels like to love someone who doesn't love you back._

_I did everything to make her love me. I bought her presents, wrote her poems, made her laugh, I did everything and anything for her. And still she didn't love me. _

_What was wrong with me?_

_What more could I do to make her love me?_

_She said I didn't do anything wrong._

_The feeling of not being able to make someone love you, no matter how much you love them and not being able to make them feel that way about you back.. it's like being crushed by a big giant with a bowl of chicken soup. And I hate chicken soup.._

_Apparently though, Lucas, who is a total jerk and does nothing for Peyton compared to what I did for her, did deserve her love._

_What is wrong with this world?_

_I need to make people feel my pain.. I need to make them feel what I felt!_

_Starting with you two.. the happy couple who have everything.. well, guess what.._

_Your everything is in my hands now.. how does it feel??!!"_

"Jake.." Haley cried. "He's back!"


End file.
